


Will you be my Jasmine?

by pandakitty



Category: disney descendants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandakitty/pseuds/pandakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay sings to Carlos on his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you be my Jasmine?

**Author's Note:**

> One) is it too late to post Disney Descendants fanfics? It so, oh well.  
> Two) this is effing cheesy and I have no idea where it came from  
> Three) The song, movie, and characters do NOT belong to me, I wish they did but that don't.  
> Four) And yes, I made Roger and Anita, Carlos' adopted parents. Don't judge me
> 
> Also, I like to think that this was the version of the song Jay sang. ===> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CymPB6RS250

Carlos loved Disney.

He loved the movies since back when he was a child. 

It was when he was six, just recently adopted, when he first saw Aladdin. And immediately he fell in love with the movie and the story. Even now, ten years later, he couldn't get enough of the love story of the thief and the princess. His father, Roger, though it was a bit strange but he mother, Anita, would just smile and sometimes, she would sit down and watch it with him.

Today, was the white haired teen’s seventeenth birthday. Normally, his friends would try to get him to go out but they finally understood that wasn’t his thing. So, that’s how he got here, curled up on the pile of blankets with his friend Evie, while Mal was laying on the couch with her boyfriend, Ben. It had been Evie’s idea, to have a Disney marathon. With a lot of chocolate. 

They just started Aladdin when the front door opened. Carlos looked up, his eyes falling onto a tall figure with gorgeous tanned skin with shoulder length brown hair that was covered by a red beanie. Jay. He was on the lacrosse team, with Ben. Carlos was on the team for the first semester of freshman year. It didn't go well.

That was how he became friends with Ben though. 

Jay was a year older than he was, and they were actually really close that first part of the year before Carlos left the team. After that their relationship became ‘we don’t talk but we still wave at each other in the halls’ type of thing. 

“Aladdin, huh? Got room for one more?” Jay asked, setting his bag down against the wall. 

Evie nodded and shifted farther to the side, putting room between her and Carlos so Jay would have a spot on the blankets. Jay set down between them, through he was a bit more on Carlos’ side than in the middle. Jay smiled at the birthday boy and nudged his shoulder a bit.

“Happy birthday nerd.” 

Carlos laughed and rolled his eyes, ignoring the stare burning feeling on his cheeks. “Hush, Mal already used that one, pick a different line.”

“Or, you two could be quiet and watch the movie.” Mal comments, hitting them both on the head with a pillow before snuggling back against Ben.

They all shared a laugh before turning their attention back to the movie. Not a single word was spoken about how close Jay and Carlos were sitting next to each other. Or how Carlos rested his head on Jay’s shoulder as the hours ticked by.

~~~

7 years later, Carlos was being pulled by his blue haired best friend, who was smiling widely. He had agreed to let her pick where they would go for his birthday. Big mistake. Sure, he loved Evie to death but when it came to things like this, he didn’t trust her for the life of him.

Evie decided that since Carlos was turned 24, he needed to go out have some fun, which led her to think of this. A club. It was a local one with a live band, so Carlos wasn’t completely out of his element but it wasn’t his thing. But, he also couldn’t say no to Evie.

“Trust me C! You’re gonna love this!” Evie smiled as she pushed opened the door, they were immediately hit with loud music, smoke and yelling. Carlos covered his ears and coughed, looking at the blue haired girl. “Evie, come on. This isn’t-.”

“I know this isn’t your thing but trust me, you’ll really like this.” She gave him a smile and tugged him inside and through the ocean of people. Carlos had to keep a tight grip on her wrist to keep from losing her but failed, leaving him alone in the middle of strangers.

Carlos tensed up, his breathing started to pick up just before a very familiar voice meet his ears.

“Calm down everyone, we got something to say before we play the next some.” And just like that, everyone was silent and still. Carlos looked up at the stage, his wide eyes locking with a pair of brown eyes. “Jay..?” Carlos mumbled softly to himself, no one else hearing.

Though the other boy seemed to know what he said and smiled at him. “Today is a close friend’s birthday. In honor of that, we’re gonna play a special song for him.”

At the first note, Carlos knew the song. He knew that song since he saw that movie.

“I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?” Jay sang, while playing the guitar, making that song completely different than it was in the movie.

Carlos flushed as Jay stared at him during the song. Oh God Evie.

~~~

After the song, Carlos slipped outside, taking a breath of the clean air. He couldn’t believe he didnt think Evie was up to something. She almost always was. He looked up when the doors open, his cheeks turning red when he saw Jay.

“Hey.” Jay said before lending against the wall next to him. 

“Hi… nice show. Didn’t know you could sing.” Carlos laughed softly, Jay joining in with him. “Till I started playing here with the guys, not many people did. So, did you like the song?”

“You know I did.” They soon fell into silence, neither of them knowing how to continue talking. They having seen, let alone talked, since high school. 

“Carlos?” He looked up at the other, who was now standing straight. Carlos pushed himself up front the wall, turning to face Jay. “Y-Yeah?” “Evie didn’t tell me to play that. She just told me to help out with your birthday.” 

“Then why did you-.”

“Because I wanted to ask you question.”

Carlos fell silent again. A question? But why would Jay use that song for a question? “I dont understand.” Jay sighed and stepped closer to him, making Carlos press back against the wall. Jay put his hands on the wall beside Carlos’ head, lending in and kissed him.

His eyes widened for a moment before falling shut and he wrapped his arms around Jay’s neck, kissing him back. Once they broke apart, Jay pressed his forehead against Carlos’, smiling at him. “Will you be my Jasmine?”

Carlos stared at him before bursting out into laughter, covering his mouth as he tried to control himself. “I-I’m sorry Jay! But that was r-really cheesy!” Carlos giggled and looked up at him and smiling. “I would love to. Just one problem; I’m not a girl.” 

Jay shrugged, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. “Oh well, me may just have Evie dress you up.” He chuckled as Carlos blushed. “We will no-mhh!” Jay cut him off with his lips, pulling him close. “Alright fine, you can be my prince.”

“Yeah. I just the sound of that better.”


End file.
